


Good News, Bad News?

by Merfilly



Series: Shuttle And Seeker [9]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is exultant, until Megatron brings him impossible news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News, Bad News?

The scientist could not help but make an exultant shriek as he managed to see the success of his latest experiment. So much of the energon that had been recovered from Autobot stockpiles had proven corrupted with a foreign substance. Some Decepticons had imbibed it and had then had to be subdued and purged against their will due to erratic, violent behavior.

Sideswipe had ground his dentaplates together to have confirmation that Ratchet and First Aid had truly been drugging the army.

Now, however, Starscream had not only isolated what the contaminant was, but applied a counter-agent to purify the tainted energon. They would be able to survive for quite some time now, giving them the space to regroup as they searched for ways to renew their world. He turned to go tell Megatron, so that his Lord would have reason to relax, only to find the massive mech standing in the doorway, faceplates solemn and serious.

"Megatron, you came! Just in time, for I have made the discovery we needed! It's not irreversible! We can use the energon!" Starscream gleefully told the other mech, earning tight, controlled smile.

"I had faith in your genius all along, Starscream. No one understands energy the way you do." The tone, however, was not as encouraging as Starscream had thought it would be, and the flier trembled in anticipation of bad news.

"What happened?" he asked, voice subdued to a mere whisper.

Megatron stepped forward, putting a comforting, sheltering arm around the scientist. "Blast Off…"

"No…nothing happened, no, I would have felt it!" Starscream's hysteria made his voice climb into painful registers, and Megatron had to shake him, catching the scientist's jaw.

"Shh, Starscream. He is safe. He made a find out in space, though, one he brought back. It was a derelict transport class."

Starscream's optics widened and his processor flew over calculations based on memories. "Stratosphere?" That was the only transport of meaning in Starscream's life, long ago gone from Cybertron in the great migration off-world. "What about Lightwing and Powerdive?"

"It was not your nurturing trine, Starscream." Megatron followed quickly, hoping the relief of knowing it was not Stratosphere's trine would cushion the real identity. "It is Skyfire, and he is now alert, seeking you."

Megatron had seen processor reboots before. He had suspected this would happen. Still, he learned all over again how difficult it could be to keep a Seeker from injuring itself when the processor spontaneously rebooted without warning the frame first.


End file.
